1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, and applications of same.
2. Related Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, and filtering. Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals.
The present invention is related to frequency translation, and applications of same. Such applications include, but are not limited to, frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, enhanced signal reception, unified down-conversion and filtering, and combinations and applications of same.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost character(s) and/or digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.